Digital graphic design and image editing applications (hereafter collectively referred to as image editing applications) provide graphical designers, media artists, and other users with the necessary tools to view and edit an image. Examples of such applications include iPhoto®, Aperture®, and Final Cut Pro®, all sold by Apple, Inc. These applications give users the ability to edit images in a variety of manners. For example, some applications provide different range sliders for adjusting different color values of an image or in a video.
Many image editing applications, however, do not provide intuitive color adjustment controls. For example, the user is required to have extensive knowledge about color editing in order to effectively use most of the existing color adjustment tools. Furthermore, the controls for adjusting different aspects of the color values of an image are dispersed in different locations of the user interface. These deficiencies cause unnecessary inconvenience in editing an image.